


Magnetic

by LittleKuroNeko



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleKuroNeko/pseuds/LittleKuroNeko
Summary: Drabble of a day dream that wouldn’t leave me alone based on the Vocaloid song Magnet by Minato





	Magnetic

The soft piano notes trickle in as I laid back on the plush red chaise, his left hand presses my right into the cushion as our fingers intertwine. My skirt raises as I lift my knee and our legs tangle. He nearly falls into me and we laugh for a moment before our expressions soften into something more intimate. It feels like an eternity passes as we stare into each other’s eyes. Hearts beating loudly against our chests. Barely an inch apart, lips parted, drawn closer like magnets, and...

  
_click!_ “Perfect, next pose you two.”

Flushed faces illuminated by the soft lights of our butterfly headsets, we part.

————

My lipstick is smudged across his skin like dark red petals and his hands slide up my thighs under the layers of ruffles. Something happened after that last pose- wrapping around each other with the mics of our headsets linked, fingers tangled in the other’s hair. The sultry gaze was intended for the camera but I can’t remember who looked back first -and it lit a fire in us. It can’t be a mistake can it? Afterwards there a was only a moment of silence before I was pushed against the door we had shooed the photographer out of. After hours of dancing around each other we met again and shiver runs down my spine in excitement.

———

Spent and breathless,  
I lay on his bare chest and listen as his heartbeat slows. Humming the song that’s been on repeat for hours in the background. I hear another _click_ , and it’s from his phone this time. He says I look beautiful in my afterglow.


End file.
